willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
A Study in the Straw
Synopsis The Doctor, Georgia and Conner make a terrible discovery, and realise that the Village of Farringham is under attack once more by the Scarecrows, and a deadly new leader. Plot The Doctor promises to take Georgia and Conner to a beach, but the TARDIS decides to take them to the Village of Farringham instead, where the Doctor went previously with Martha Jones. Conner uses his time/place telling watch to indetify their whereabouts. The Doctor notices the watch and says that Conner never had it before. Conner doesn't understand, and thinks the Doctor gave it to him for his birthday. The Doctor shakes his head and says that the watch is a tracking device. Georgia and Conner argue, and the Doctor spots a shadow in the field. Running back to the TARDIS, the Doctor says that the person who is tracking them may already know they're in Farringham, and a Scarecrow sticks an second tracking device to the TARDIS. The Doctor indetifies that the tracker may already be there, setting a trap, and leads Georgia and Conner to the village. Along the way, they spot a Scarecrow, before running to the house of Joan Redfern. Joan doesn't seem happy that the Doctor is back, rather than John Smith, but lets him explain. Before the trouble starts, that is. The Scarecrows came to the house after Georgia, and they kidnap her, despite the Doctor, Conner and Joan's best efforts to avoid the Crows and stop the Scarecrows. Conner distracts the Crow while the Doctor and Joan confront the Scarecrows. Petr Costravalos speaks to the Doctor and tells him Georgia is transforming into a tree. The Doctor goes with the Scarecrows while Joan explains to Conner. The Doctor finds Georgia and sees her transformation has already begun. The Doctor is dragged off to a cell, while Conner and Joan bond over a cup of tea. The Doctor accepts a drink, Joan recalls the night the Family of Blood attacked, and Georgia discovers she's a tree. Petr is pleased the Doctor drank the water, and Georgia reaches Joan's house. The Doctor becomes evil because of the drink, while Georgia, Conner and Joan go to find the ship. The Doctor approaches Joan's house with a murderous glint in his eye. Georgia is rooted in the ground, so Joan and Conner leave her behind. The Doctor follows the tracks to where Georgia is waiting alone. Meanwhile, Joan and Conner come across the Scarecrow's straw spaceship. Joan and Conner are attacked by Crows while the Doctor confronts Georgia, ready to murder her. Petr calls off the Crows, wanting Joan and Conner to be left to him. They run into the forest, as Petr leaves his spaceship. Georgia lets out a terrified scream. Conner stops the evil Doctor from killing Georgia, but they have worse problems when Petr arrives. Conner and Joan convince the Doctor to change back, but they are surrounded by Scarecrows. After being trapped inside a barn, Conner sets fire to the hay, and the Scarecrows. The Doctor pulled Conner out of the barn, and Petr escapes on his ship. The Doctor, Georgia and Conner say goodbye to Joan, who is left with a whisper of love from John Smith. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Petr Costravalos *Joan Redfern *Scarecrows *Crows Study in the Straw, A